


Pizza Parlor

by BlueMorpho (caacrinolaas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Banter, F/M, Humor, Post-War, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/BlueMorpho
Summary: Allura learns the true meaning of the phrase "never judge a book by it's cover" through a seemingly unconventional, hideously tiny restaurant.





	Pizza Parlor

“No, seriously. This stuff is the _real deal_. Best in town. Best on the _planet_. Ten out of ten dentists recommend.”

Allura glared in disgust at the building they had just spent well over fourty doboshes traveling to. To think _Lance_ would ever bring her anywhere worthwhile. What was even going through her mind when she had agreed to go along with whatever plan was racing through Lance’s brain faster than the speed of logic?

Lance was in front of her waving his arms frantically as he defended the place, continuing to ramble about ‘dentists’ (whatever that word meant) and the health factors this human food building offers.

The building in question was falling apart at the seams. Allura had already gotten used to the primitive architecture during her time on Earth, but it did not take a native human to see that this place was unacceptable. The sign’s text was faded, bricks were worn, the interior looked as small as some of the castle’s closets.

“I’m completely serious when I say this. You asked for better pizza than the lukewarm Garrison pizza, and this? This right here? _You’ll never want to eat anywhere else_. This is the peak of all pizza.” Lance began to tug on her arm, though he was unsuccessful in even budging her due to her far superior Altean strength.

“Lance, this building is disgusting. It’s likely crawling with pests.”

“It’s not, I swear. And besides, who cares? It’s not like they cook the mice into the pizza.”  
  
Allura reeled back in horror. “I sure hope they wouldn’t! Mice are the most wonderful creatures in the universe!”

“Oh, right, I forgot about your mice. Sorry. My bad.” Lance put his hands up. “But my point still stands! Never judge a book by it’s cover.”  
  
Ah, that human phrase. If the Altean remembered correctly, it meant something along the lines of not judging a person or thing based on outward appearance or first impressions.

But that didn’t remove the scowl from her face.

“Fine, I concede. But if this place’s pizza is not as good as advertised, I will never let you take me anywhere again on this planet.”  
  
“Only on this planet?” Lance winked. Allura groaned.

The Princess stomped passed him towards the door. She could feel the stupid grin on his face as he quickly trailed behind her and Allura could feel frustration bubbling up in her throat. This is likely how Keith feels during all waking hours around the Red Paladin, and she cast out her silent sympathies to the former.

As she opened the door, the sound of bells filled the building as they hit against the metal lining of entrance. The interior was just as tiny as it looked through the shabby windows- two tables with one chair each, a single chair without a table, and an entire kitchen stuffed behind the counter. It barely looked breathable.

  
An older woman behind the counter looked over at the two of them and waved. She looked to be the owner and sole cook of the restaurant, as well as not seeming to mind that the girl that just walked through the door had alien ears and alien hair and an alien outfit and an overall alien look.

“Hello! How can I help you today?” The woman cheerfully shouted from behind the counter, words lilting in a way Allura did not recognize from any other human with an accented voice.

Lance quickly slipped in front of the Altean, walking over to the counter where the woman stood. “We’ll be splitting a large pizza. Oh, and also…”  
  
As Lance ordered using human terminology that did not translate, Allura tuned him out and began to look around the small space. Despite the poor condition of the outdoors, the interior seemed to be well-cleaned and overall an unfavorable place for pests. On the right wall behind the counter was covered in pictures, presumably the woman’s family and friends.

Quite honestly, the rundown condition of the place looked to be less about the owner’s care for the place and more about lack of money to afford anything better. Allura had seen this on diplomatic missions too many times, always on planets who’s species strive for currency in order to make a place in society. These societies were never pretty.

The service was amazingly fast in comparison to the Garrison’s overstaffed cafeteria, though that was likely because they were currently the only customers in line. Once she called out for the orders, Lance dragged up the lone chair to one of the single tables and set down the pizza. Allura’s mouth instantly watered at the smell, much similar to how it usually did in response to Hunk’s cooking. She already knew that human cuisine was far superior to Altea’s, and the pizza set in front of her was no exception.  
  
This was not the first time she had eaten the famous Earthen food called pizza. However, she suspected this would be the first time she would have the experience of a _good_ pizza.

Grabbing a slice from the side with the topping she believed was called ‘pepperoni’, she tentatively took a bite out of the piece.

Allura’s eyes watered as she began to chew.

It was… _divine_.

Lance laughed at her reaction. “Yea, that’s how I reacted the first time I ate here. Listen, the best food places are always the tiny family-owned ones. Truly authentic.”

The other Paladin continued to ramble as they ate, though Allura ate in silence, too caught up in the bursting flavors unrivaled by the bland textures of the Garrison’s shiny and pristine cafeteria. The Altean would never say one bad word about the restaurants outward appearance ever again, because how did the phrase go, never judge the cover of a book? Well, it didn’t matter. The food was heavenly.

As they left, the woman gave them as cheerful as a goodbye as she had when they first arrived. They both waved back in response to her enthusiasm.

As they made their way back to the Red Lion, which was currently landed several miles from the city they were in, Lance turned to her with a grin. “So, what’d you think?”  

Allura stopped, causing the other to pause in turn.

“Lance, I’m afraid I will never be able to forgive you for this.” The boy opened up to make a cheeky response, but she beat him to it. “I truly don’t think I want to eat pizza anywhere but here now.”

Allura then playfully nudged him in the arm, and the rest of their trip back was filled with meaningless chatter and failed attempts at flirting. Despite the unconventional time span for a single meal, the Altean found that their trip together was absolutely worth it. She’d have to listen to Lance’s fantastical “world tour” plans more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting around earth in a giant mechanical lion must suck. Theres no free parking for a sentient space ship taller than the skyline of most cities


End file.
